Lord of Dragons
by Jerex
Summary: Uther fails to capture one Dragonlord only to discover another, Merln raised by Uther to be loyal to Camelot and as a weapon against magic!


**This story is dedicated in memory to my Late uncle Frank** _"Frankie-Boy"_ **Robbins** **who battled bravely with cancer until the end never giving up no matter how hard it became. If he was here today he would take one look at my story and call it a 'lot of old tot' High praise in deed from the man himself.**

**AN:** This is my take on the Merlin is raised as a Prince by Uther story, after reading a couple of stories where Merlin hides his magic ability or if Uther knows he has magic pretends that he isn't using it-like Gaius. I wanted a story where Uther not only knows Merlin has magic but intends to use him as a weapon against magic threats. Just because Uther initially see's him as a weapon doesn't mean he won't grow to care for him.

**Lord of Dragons**

Chapter 1) Tyrant's Mercy

Uther Crown King of Camelot and head of the house of Pendragon had done many terrible things in his quest to unite the Kingdom and seize the throne. He had also done a great many more terrible things after becoming Camelot's Ruler. In the years since his son Arthur's Birth and wife Ygraine's death he ruthlessly persecuted and slaughtered all who dared to practice magic, and those who aided and supported them without a second thought. And now he has a difficult choice to make regarding the future of a young woman and her unborn child their lives were in his hands and his alone.

There had been rumours that Balinor the last of the Dragonlords was still alive and not as previously thought fled to foreign lands across the sea, having escaped from the dungeons before his execution it seems he decided to hide right under his nose in a village on the outskirts of Cedric's Kingdom, barely half a league from Camelot. Dispatching a platoon of knights past the border was a rash decision and could have sparked a major diplomatic incidence fortunately Cedric was reluctant to go to war at present his position as King still not fully consolidated. While Balinor had once again slipped through his fingers some good had at least come out of this, or perhaps some bad.

A village woman had apparently been accommodating the fugitive...literally. She was found to be pregnant with Balinor's heir and of course the gift of the Dragonlord passes down to their children. If he allowed the woman to live and her child is born he may one day become a great threat especially if a sorcerer attempted to use him to free and control the Great Dragon. But at the same time could he order the death of a mother and her unborn child? And could he seriously keep her in the dungeons for several months just so that after she's given birth he could have her newborn child drowned?

When the woman Huldah or something had been brought and before him she had cried, screamed and begged but not for her own life but for that of her child and he honestly didn't know what to do...banishment obviously wasn't an option and he just didn't see a way out of killing her and quite possibly his soul. Contrary to the common opinion of the sycophants on his council he did have a soul and didn't want to ruin his afterlife by committing an unforgivable sin.

"If I may have a word Sire" an elderly man with greying hair and a wrinkled expression worry lines covering his features his clothes were similarly ruffled which was unusual for him. Gaius had served as court physician long before the purge and had studied science and the healing arts even while practising magic. He was an invaluable ally in the fight against Sorcery and despite his social rank one of the King's closest advisors. "I have a suggestion if you would indulge me" Gaius said hopefully.

"Come now Gaius" Uther said with a tight smile "there is no need for one of my closest allies to stand on ceremony with me I value your council and could use your wisdom in this...regretful matter"

"Oh believe me my lord I quite understand your dilemma" Gaius said comfortingly "The Dragonlords were too powerful to allow to roam unchecked, it wasn't unheard of for them to engage in patricide so they inherit their powers early" it wasn't even a lie there were such rumours but they were mainly false as the Dragonlords punished their own who broke their code of honour. "If you were to raise the boy sire, instilling within him a set of values making him loyal and unlikely to turn against the kingdom..." Gaius hoped his sister could find it in her heart to forgive him for what he had just done.

Uther looks up sharply at Gaius "a Dragonlord loyal to the crown" he said incredulously before adopting a contemplative pose. Could he do it? Magic was outlawed no exceptions the power of magic corrupted even the purest of hearts...and yet Gaius had always remained loyal, as a healer he was dedicated to the wellbeing of all those around him he had not been corrupted by magic.

"He could be a great weapon against magic" Gaius said steeling his heart "should the Great Dragon ever escape from its bonds and wreak it's terrible vengeance having a Dragonlord capable of subduing the beast would be invaluable" It's the only way he'll spare Hunith's baby after all the king had drowned even children suspected of sorcery although none that were younger than five years old.

Uther frowns darkly to himself up until now he had only thought of what could happen if a sorcerer had control over Balinor's heir and managed to free the Dragon. If Camelot had control of Balinor's heir they would have a safety net in case the beast one day escaped its bonds, and perhaps one day Camelot would control the Great Dragon, and never fear from invasion or attack from sorcery and kingdoms alike.

"Gaius my friend" Uther laid his hand against his loyal advisors shoulder "where would I be without you...make the woman comfortable in one of the guest quarters, have the room sealed from all but yourself, have Sir Galahad report to me I'll assign him guard duty I trust no one else" He sits down on his throne a satisfied smile on his face.

"Of course sire" Giaus bows his head, grateful that the king was prepared to listen to reason "I will proceed over the birth myself..." he makes as if to leave but then turns back to the throne "oh and the child's mother?"

Uther glances at Giaus quizzically.

"What will become of the parent after the birth" Gaius asks nervously, knowing full-well Uther wouldn't allow her son to remain with her a woman who could well turn the Dragonlord against Uther and Camelot.

Uther waves his hand distractedly "banishment from the kingdom as soon as she is strong enough after the birth, it is Balinor's heir I'm interested in, I do hope it's a boy they say the gift is passed from father to son don't they?" he asks off-handedly "this must be carried out with the utmost of secrecy Gaius we can't allow anyone to know the truth about the last Dragonlord" Uther scowls turning off to one side "The Dragonlords are all dead we killed them, all of them" dismisses Gaius not noticing the flash of sorrow crossing the older man's features.

"I'm sorry Hunith" Gaius whispers to himself as he leaves the throne room, allowing himself to shed a single tear.

0o0o0

Inside the deepest level of the dungeons in a cell hewn out of a natural cavern formation, a giant cell with a single prisoner the Great Dragon twists in its bonds and spews a stream of incandescent flame "Noooooooooooooo!" the ancient creature of the old religion roars in unbridled rage.


End file.
